Published
by KRudzik
Summary: This is NOT a Rogan but both Rory and Logan are in it and working together to get Annah to publish with HPG. The story is better than this summary so give it a try if you want!


I walked onto the white sandy beach in front of Abigail. Even if I didn't choose to publish my book with Huntzberger Publishing Group I could still enjoy this week long vacation they had bought me. Abigail and I laid our towels in the sand and I took off my bathing suit cover and laid it on top of my flip flops. I was stretched out on my towel sunbathing when a shadow blocked my sun. I sat up and opened my eyes to find a guy around our age hovering in front of the sun.

"Do you mind?" He turned to me and blushed.

"Sorry love I was trying to work up the nerve to talk to your friend."

I heard Abigail giggle as she sat up next to me.

"The name is Abigail." She extended her hand towards the man. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her bright blue bikini complimented her skin. I laid back down on my towel and closed my eyes while they talked.

It was a few minutes later that Abigail nudged me. I sat up to find that the boy had left and we were alone again.

"Guess what Annah." She was excited and grinning from ear to ear.

"What Abby?"

"That guy, Finn invited us to drinks tonight."

"Us? I think me just meant you."

"No that was what I thought and then he went on and on about how his friends would love to meet us there."

"Abby I don't want to be set up I think I can handle finding a boyfriend of my own."

"Name one since you dated that Jess guy."

"There was that one guy..."

"So you're coming great now what will we wear?"

Finn came over and sat next to me. I could see the girls that he went to talk to. The blonde wanted nothing to do with him, however he managed to work his charm on the red head again.

"How did it go?"

"We are getting drinks tonight."

"That is good, so I will leave the door unlocked then?"

"No mate you and I are getting drinks tonight with those two lovelies over there." He pointed the the girl who were still lying in the sand not too far away from us.

"Finn you know I don't do stuff like blind dates."

"Look mate I know that after the whole Rory thing you don't date but please this one is for me."

"Finn..."

"Logan I know that these past two years have been hard for you man. I get that you only came here because your father asked you to but please this is for me. Will you come tonight?"

"Fine. But if I don't have any fun will you please let me leave?"

"Yes you can leave just not until I have her very drunk and very ready to sleep with me."

"You haven't changed have you?"

"No, and I don't plan on it."

I gave Finn a slight punch in the shoulder and got up from where we were sitting. I picked up my towel and walked back to the hotel. I could tell that Finn was following me and when we were in the elevator I put my key in the slot and the doors closed taking me to the pent house my dad got for me. I laid my towel on the floor and walked into my room. Finn crashed on the couch and I closed my door. I went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. The phone was ringing so I left the bathroom and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Logan Huntzberger."

"Logan it's your father."

"Dad?"

"I brought you here don't you think that I want to see you?"

"I figured you would but not the first day I was here."

"Well I wasn't sure if I would catch you after you went out on a few drunken escapades. Tonight at five. I want you to meet me at the bar at the hotel."

"I have plans with Finn for tonight."

"Rearrange them."

"I can't just blow him off dad we have dates."

"Well unless you have a date with a tall blonde named Mitchum you aren't going."

"Dad!"

"Logan just come it won't take too long."

"You have half an hour."

"I'll take it."

"I will see you at five then."

I hung up the phone and walked out to the living room where Finn was watching television.

"Who was that mate?"

"My dad?"

"What did he want?"

"Drinks at five."

"That gives you an hour before drinks with the girls begin."

"Don't remind me."

"You are going to have fun even if I have to force you to."

"What ever."

I sat up on my towel after a few hours. Abigail was searching for something on her phone. I took my coverup and placed it over my bathing suit.

"Where are you going?" Abigail turned and looked at me.

"I have a meeting with Huntzberger at four and I have to be ready for it."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know but being as we got out here at noon I can figure that it is at least three. Plus why are you asking? You are the one who has their phone out. Are you texting that guy already?"

"No why are you asking?" She put her phone away and blushed.

"You were."

"Okay so what if I was."

"You know that all he wants is to get you drunk and to sleep with you."

"So."

"You don't see that as a problem?"

"No because I know how to keep him wanting more."

"Not this again."

"Ha ha. Not funny. Well then get going, I will see you tonight."

"Bye."

I got up and walked into the hotel. I went into the elevator and placed my key in the slot. The doors closed and they opened when it was on the forth floor. I got out and walked into my room. It was a single room with two beds. I grabbed a red dress and walked into the bathroom and changed into the dress.

I pulled my blonde hair out of the ponytail I had thrown it into this morning. It fell onto my shoulders and I lightly brushed it to un tangle it. There were soft curls in my hair that looked nice after they were untangled. I applied some makeup and then went into the room and grabbed my red high heels and slipped them on. I checked the clock and saw that it was ten minutes until I was meeting Mitchum. I grabbed a copy of the manuscript and took a deep breath. I had dreamed of the moment that I would be asked to have my work published but I never thought that it would come less than a year after finishing my first work.I grabbed my key again and walked back to the elevator. I rode the elevator back down to the lobby and then walked back to the bar.

I saw a man in a suit waiting at the bar and I walked up next to him.

"Mitchum?" I asked hopeful.

"You must be Annah."

"Hi, it's nice to finally put a face with your voice."

"Same here. So do you want a drink?"

"I will have a water."

"Don't drink much?"

"It's not that it is just I have drink plans for later and water is fine that is all."

"Okay then one water and one scotch." The bartender nodded and gave us our drink orders.

"So I suppose that you brought me all the way to California for a reason."

"I did I am just waiting for...ah here she is." I turned to see a brunette with long curly hair and blazing blue eyes walk through the door and sit next to Mitchum.

"Sorry I'm late I got caught up with something." She extended her hand to me. "Hi you must be Annah I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Hi."

"Well Annah, Rory has read the first chapter of the book you wrote as have I. I know that your friend sent it to a few publishing companies and let me say that we are interested. I flew you and your friend out here to enjoy yourself for the week and maybe sign you into our company by the time you leave."

"That is quite an offer but I am not sure if I am ready to sign."

"What do you mean?"

"I wrote the book for me and my friend found it on accident. She only sent it to you and the other publishers because she thought that it should be published the thing is I don't know if I want it published. You see this is a personal story for me and well I am not ready to share it with the world quite yet." I tucked the manuscript back under my arm.

"Will you give it some more thought? You have all week and even if you don't decide by then keep in touch and let us know what you are thinking."

"I guess I can do that."

"Mitchum will you excuse us for a few minutes I think I should at least take Annah through all of our proposals so she can consider exactly what we are offering."

"It's fine I have to meet Lo...someone later."

Rory's eyes flashed to Mitchum and then back to me. We got up and started to walk away. We were almost to the beach when she turned to look at me.

"Look Annah I know that Mitchum comes off as a stuck up bastard of a man who pretty much thinks he owns the whole world but what he is offering you is genuine. He really likes your book and he wants to be the one to publish it. Listen to me if you ask for it he will give it to you but he wants that book." She pointed to the manuscript under my arm. "Look he is playing nice right now but he will and can get mean and he will get that book."

"How are you so sure?"

"Do you think I wanted to work for him?"

"It doesn't seem like you mind."

"I dated his son Logan. For a few years in fact. Mitchum and his wife were not too fond of our relationship. When Logan proposed I turned him down and we really haven't spoken since. His father then decided that I should be working for him. About a year ago after reading a few articles that I wrote following the Obama campaign he found me a flew me into New York for a week. The first night we had a dinner much like your cocktail hour. I said no and he kept coming at me. By the end of the week I said my final no and left. A week later he showed up at my door and there was no escaping him. He hounded me until I accepted the job and here I am. So I suggest that unless you are okay with having to see his face every day I would take his offer."

"Okay well Rory I must say that he doesn't bother me. I really want to take my time releasing this book because this is like my child. So I am going to take the week to think about it if you don't mind." I stormed off back into the lobby of the hotel. Abigail was waiting in the lobby for me to meet her. She was wearing a silver dress with clear beading all over the dress, she looked stunning. Her red hair was down and flowing over her shoulders. She looked worried so I stopped and decided that I was going to talk to her.

"Annah what is wrong?" She rubbed my arm trying to calm me down.

"Nothing it's just this Huntzberger cooperation is driving me crazy. Sometimes I really regret showing you my book."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. What are the other companies that are interested?"

"What are you talking about? The other companies are nothing like this one. What other company flew you out to California to have a great week with me?"

"You are going to have a great week I am going to be hounded about this book."

"Then sign the contract with them."

"I can't just sign."

"Okay let's just drop this whole thing until later right now we should go get some drinks."

"Ugh I almost forgot."

"Too bad." She grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the bar.

My dad was sitting alone at the bar finishing a scotch. I walked up to him and sat next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I want you to come to work for me. I have a tough case on my hands and if you can help me land this one you name a position and you have it."

"Dad I have a job..."

"Had. I know your company tanked Logan."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways. So what do you say?"

"I don't know dad, the last time we worked together I pretty much tanked."

"I know but that is all over."

"What is this hard case?"

"I have this writer that I need to get to publish with us. The book she wrote is the best thing I have ever read and my staff agrees. I need that book Logan and I think that you are the one who can get her for me. What do you say?"

"Who is this girl?"

He handed me a picture. She was gorgeous. He blonde hair complemented her green eyes and her smile lit up the picture.

"Her name is Annah. Get her to sign and have any job you want with the company."

"What happens if I don't get her to sign?"

"That won't happen Logan I know you."

My dad got up and left the bar. I could see Finn enter the room and he saw me right away. He walked over to me and sat down.

"Hey have the girls come in yet?"

"No I haven't seen them yet."

"I was thinking maybe we should eat something and then drink. I don't think that girls hold there drinks well on empty stomachs."

"I have a better idea."

"Oh really what is that?"

"We talk them into going into our room where we order room service and then drink until we puke."

"Your dads offer is killing you that much?"

"It is going to be horrible. Look at this girl." I passed him the picture.

"She is gorgeous, wait I know this girl."

"What do you mean by you know this girl?"

"This is the girl that was with my date."

"Annah is the girl you are setting me up with?"

"Well yeah if that is her name."

"Why didn't you tell me she was like model hot?"

"I didn't think that you were interested."

"I changed my mind."

"You mean she changed your mind."

"Yeah well I can make mistakes can't I?"

"I guess. So here come the girls."

Abigail led me to the bar where the boys were seated. Abigail sat next to the guy who had talked to us earlier while the blonde haired boy stood up and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Logan. You must be Abigail's friend."

"The name is Annah and yeah I am Abigail's friend. So what are we suppose to do?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go into my room get some room service and then drink up there. Nothing bad of course but I think that it would be a little nicer than this bar and that way we can eat something."

"Sounds good to me."

He said something to his friend and then we followed him up to his room. I still had the manuscript under my arm so when we got into his room I placed it on the counter hoping to not draw too much attention to it but of course Logan picked it up.

"What is this?"

"It's nothing."

"Girl Undercover. Is this a book?"

"Not yet but maybe it will be some day."

"Wait you wrote this?" He flipped through the pages.

"Yeah. In fact the only reason I am here is because a publishing company flew me out here for the week trying to get me to sign with them."

"That's my dad for you."

"Wait what?"

"I am guessing that it was Huntzberger Publishing Company that flew you out here."

"It was, wait so Mitchum is your dad?"

"Yeah surprise surprise."

"So you must have dated Rory."

He looked shocked.

"How did you?"

"He had her hound me tonight before the whole drinks thing. She talked about dating his son and now working for Mitchum."

"Oh well that is wonderful."

"Yeah. So drinks?"

"Please."

He walked over to the mini fridge and looked around finally closing the door in defeat..

"I am going to make a call and get some food delivered and some real alcohol."

Okay I will take a seat on your couch while Abigail and your friend..."

"Finn...that is his name."

"Sorry...Finn make out over there."

"Subtle huh?"

"Very."

He picked up the phone and ordered an array of food and some different types of alcohol for us to enjoy.

"Was that room service?"

He turned and walked over to the couch where I was and took a seat next to me.

"No it was some staff from HPG's company. But it works. Annah I have to be honest with you."

"About what?"

"My dad has me working for him right now trying to get you to sign with the company. I don't consider right now to be any sort of business meeting but I just want to let you know that when you see me later this does not factor into anything."

"Oh but it does."

"How so?"

"You see you were honest with me about the whole situation so when I talk to you later I know that what you are saying is going to be the truth. I also know that I will be seeing you later which weighs heavily on my choices. Do you want to read what you are trying to sign?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I was going to let Rory read it until she pissed me off so go ahead." He got up and grabbed the manuscript off the counter and sat back down with it.

He flipped to the first chapter and began to read. It didn't take him too long before he closed it and set it on the coffee table.

"What do you think?"

"I only made it through the first chapter but that was really great. It has to be one of the best books I read in a while."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So why aren't you jumping to share this with the world? I mean I think that you have a bestseller here."

"This book is like my baby. I took the time to raise it and I am just not ready to let it go yet and throw it out into the world and see if it is ready to rise or fall."

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah I mean this writing is like a piece of you and it reflects you as a writer but honestly you have nothing to worry about with this. I mean if Rory is willing to jump all over it then it has to be great."

"I just don't think that I am ready yet."

"That is fine. It is your work so you can take all the time you want."

"At least you think that, everyone else I have been working with has been trying to rush me like crazy to publish this thing."

"I bet."

I just rolled my eyes as he got up to answer the knock at the door. He handed the man a few bills and then grabbed the bag that the man had in his arms and closed the door. He went over to the counter and set the bag down and then took out a few glasses.

"What do you want to drink?" He was pulling assorted bottles of alcohol out of the bag and placing it on the counter.

"Do you have scotch?"

"You are my kind of girl." He poured two glasses and joined me back on the couch.

He handed me my glass and I took a long drink. Scotch wasn't my favorite drink but I didn't think that Tequila was proper when just meeting someone, especially when I was going to be working with him.

"So what about the food?" I could feel my stomach starting to get upset from not eating.

"In a few minutes. Room service is going to be bringing that up."

"Good because I am starving."

He just laughed and looked at me.

"You know if we weren't going to be working together I would be trying to get you to kiss me right now."

"What does working together have to do with that?" I felt stupid for saying that but I couldn't help it.

"Does that mean you want me to kiss you?"

"I'm going to need more than just Scotch to let that happen."

"How about some Tequila?" Abigail was holding the bottle up.

"Sure." I got up and went into the kitchen to help Abigail pour it into four shot glasses.

"Let's make it a game. Anytime someone starts laughing we all take a shot."

"Seriously that is your drinking game?"

"Or we could do anytime someones talks about work we have to take a shot but I think you would get too drunk from that."

Logan laughed at that comment and we all took a shot. Finn started to choke and then Abigail laughed and before we knew it we were onto our tenth shot.

"This is so stupid." I was laughing so hard that it was hard to drink that shot.

There was a knock at the door and Finn ran to answer it. He rolled in the cart of food and we descended on it like sharks at feeding time.

The drinking game continued until we were out of Tequila. With each shot Logan was getting harder and harder to resist and when he pulled me onto his lap I was tired of fighting it. I turned and kissed him.

_**A/n: SO this is not a Rogan but there are both Logan and Rory in this story. Rory and Logan are going to both end up happy but not with each other. If you couldn't tell Annah and Logan are going to end up together. I am not expecting great reviews from this story but I just needed a break from all of my Rory centered stories so this is helping. I hope someone likes it and please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**-Katie**_


End file.
